


An Early Gift

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: An injured Harry welcomes Draco home from work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	An Early Gift

“Don’t go to work today,” Harry pleaded, tightening his grip on Draco’s waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “It’s nearly Christmas. Stay home with me.”

“I can’t,” Draco replied, sounding as though he would very much like to. “You know I can’t. Granger would have my head if I didn’t show up today.” 

“When have you ever been bothered about that before?” Harry sighed. He knew he was pouting. 

Draco rolled over to face Harry, cupping his cheek with one palm. “Normally I would stay here,” he said. “You know I would. But today is the day we’re turning our findings over to the Minister. I have to be there.” 

“How long will your meeting take?” Harry asked, turning his head to press a kiss into Draco’s palm. 

“A couple of hours,” Draco replied, smiling. “I’ll be home as soon as I can be. They know I have an injured Auror to take care of, so they’re fine about me leaving early.” 

“I hope you’re not using me as an excuse to skive,” Harry said with a grin. 

“On the contrary,” Draco said. “I’m trying to use you as an excuse to _stay_ at work. They’re making me leave early to make sure you’re well taken care of because we can’t have The Chosen One left home alone for too long.” 

“Oh shut it,” Harry replied with a chuckle, swatting at Draco’s arm. “My leg is almost healed now, you know that.” 

“I do,” Draco said, smiling. “It _was_ a very nasty curse though, so you can’t blame them for wanting to make sure you’re completely ready to go back. I, personally, think it’s only right that you don’t go back until the New Year.” 

“Well, I’m not going to complain if I get to spend more time with you over Christmas,” Harry said, sighing contentedly. 

“You will,” Draco said, leaning over and kissing Harry deeply. “But not today. I need a shower before I leave,” he added, patting Harry’s cheek gently before sliding out of the bed.

Harry groaned and pulled the duvet up over his head.

***

“Harry? I’m home!” Draco called as he stepped out of the Floo a few hours later. The kitchen was empty, not even a smell of anything cooking. Frowning, Draco made his way into the living room.

As he opened the door to the living room, he dropped his robe — which he was in the process of taking off — onto the floor in surprise. Standing in front of the Christmas tree, was Harry. He was wearing nothing but a fluffy Santa hat and a pair of boxer shorts.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked in a hushed voice. He couldn’t take his eyes off the sight in front of him. 

“I wanted to give you your Christmas present early,” Harry replied, grinning. “What do you think?” 

“I think,” Draco said, slowly. “That I wish I’d stayed home today.” 

Harry reached out to pull Draco towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily. 

“Although,” Draco murmured, breaking the kiss. “This _is_ the nicest welcome home I’ve had.” 

Harry laughed and pulled Draco down onto the sofa, kissing him once more.


End file.
